In general, a common card service includes a credit card service and a cash card service.
Explaining the credit card service in brief, the credit card reader reads information on the credit card presented by a client to pay the price of goods. The credit card reader provides a credit card company with the read information on the credit card and the information related to the payment inputted by an employee of a member shop to make a request for authentication. The credit card company performs the authentication based on the information on the credit card and the information related to the payment, and then informs of the authentication. If the authentication is normally performed, the credit card reader prints a sales slip of the credit card, and the client signs his/her name. If the signature is completed, the client receives one sheet of sales slip, so that the payment process using the credit card is completed.
Although the payment method using the credit card is widely used due to its convenience, a user is in danger, such as dual sale, using by stealth, loss or the like.
Explaining the cash card service in brief, an ATM reads the information on the cash card corresponding to a financial account, and provides a financial data base system with a password inputted by the client. The ATM performs the authentication based on the information on the cash card and the password, and then presents cash requested by the client from the account of the client and prints a detailed account.
Since many clients have to use the ATM for the cash card service, the cash card service needs an extended waiting time, and the password may be exposed.
Accordingly, the art demands the development of a card service in which its use is convenient and its security is excellent.